It is well known that the application of solar collecting energy and distributing systems of different types are in use, and consist of solar collecting panels and associates apparatus as being integrated with an existing building or dwelling or integrated in the planning and erecting of new buildings or dwellings. In the application of solar collecting and energy distribution to an existing building or dwelling, many problems exist, such as initially providing for southern exposure and proper angular inclination of the solar collecting panels. While in some instances, an existing southerly facing roof dormer may provide a mounting surface for the collecting panels, rarely does such a dormer provide the desired angular disposition for maximum efficient performance of the panels. In most instances, a grid system has to be provided for proper panel mounting, resulting in increased expense and asthetic unsightliness. The necessary apparatus required in conjunction with the collector panels, poses another problem, both from the necessary space requirement and remote location from the collection source (such as, storage tanks, pumps, piping or ducting, controls etc.) resulting in installation difficulties and operational inefficiency due to the impractical scattered location of the necessary apparatus components and excessive piping or ducting. While such installations will provide a given degree of results, none can achieve maximum performance due to random locations, which again result in further costly installations, reduced efficiency and unsightliness. These random types of installations further lend difficulties to the proper maintenance of the systems, since the individual apparatus components co-act with one another to produce effective results.
Still another problem existing, is the tie-in with existing fuel fired furnaces, hot water heaters, space air heating, and air conditioning equipment as back up units, to supply the requirements on low solar days, or when a succession of such days result in the ineffectiveness of stored solar energy. The costly and random installation of a solar energy system becomes a permanent part of an existing building or dwelling and in cases of property resale, may not meet the desires or needs of a perspective purchaser, since, while being suitable for one occupant, does not meet the requirements of another in a practical manner. It is readily understandable that this entails a very substantial capital investment, also, compounding maintenance costs, while greatly decreasing the percentage of efficiency and a consequent reduction of return on operation and return on initial investment.